El club de los cínicos
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Seis adolescentes de diferente personalidad, pueden tener muchas cosas en común: Una familia disfuncional, nadie envidiaría su vida y un castigo. contrapartexcontraparte. AU completo
1. Chapter 1

_**Demashita ppgz no es de mi pertenencia**_

 _ **Inspiración: The breakfast club_Y mi mente**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **Fic dedicado a mi mano derecha LunaQueenBlossom**_

* * *

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ ***El club de los cínicos**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ *****_

 _Seis adolescentes de diferente personalidad, pueden tener muchas cosas en común: Una familia disfuncional, nadie envidiaría su vida y un castigo._

* * *

 **Sabado 16:42 p.m**

 _ **Director Utonio**_

 _Gracias por dejarnos en detención, obviamente hablo con sarcasmo_

 _Está sinceramente loco si piensa que debamos escribir_

 _Un informe de nuestra verdadera personalidad, ni siquiera lo va a leer_

 _Me enseñaron un nuevo significado de mi vida en este lugar._

 _Y no hablo por mí si no por todos,_

 _Tal vez la sociedad, nuestros padres y usted nos vean como_

 _La cerebrito, el chiflado gótico, miss perfección_

 _El criminal ninfomaníaco, la deportista y el que nadie recuerda._

 _PERO NOSOTROS SABEMOS QUÍENES SOMOS. Y NADIE LO NECESITA SABER._

 _Nos despedimos, atentamente el club de los cínicos_

 **Un día antes**

 _ **Instituto de New Tokio**_

Se podía observar un chico pelirrojo que estaba andando por el pasillo, robaba muchos suspiros de su sexo opuesto, miedo y escalofríos en los hombres y odio por parte de todos sus profesores. Remangó su camiseta dándole los aires de chico problemático y paso al lado de una de sus enamoradas. Esa chica era pelirroja escarlata, muchas pecas que al igual se veían sensuales y unos ojos color vino.

—Brick—al chico le encantaba como salía su nombre en los labios carnudos de la pecosa—en el baño de mujeres a la misma hora—le guiño el ojo y se dio la vuelta dejando ver sus muslos color sonrosado. El joven no se inmuto, giro sus talones automáticamente tropezando con una chica de estatura media.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas! Nerd— regaño Brick, ni siquiera ayudando a quien tropezó a levantarse.

La chica tomo sus gafas que estaban en el piso y alzo su vista encontrándose con la silueta de Brick alejándose.

— ¡Momoko! —Llamo exaltado un chico pelirrojo con lentes— ¿estás bien?, ¿el pandillero de Rowdy te hizo algo? —La chica negó con la cabeza levantándose y sacudiéndose la falda de cuadros que tenía.

—No Dexter, estoy bien—sonrió la chica para que el chico de lentes se calmara—

El chico suspiro aliviado y luego sonrió—ya tengo los materiales para el cohete a base de nitrógeno de carbono, ¿vamos a armarlo? — Momoko asintió su amigo tenía buenas ideas

…

* * *

 **En los casilleros.**

—Vamos Kaoru, debes darnos el espíritu de competencia ¡eres la capitana del equipo de futbol americano!— hablo un chico castaño cerrándole la puerta de la taquilla a Kaoru

—Lo se Mitch— sonrió la pelinegra—como soy tan buena gente dejare que escojan a la víctima.

—En la clase 201 hay un nerd de gafas, creo que ni se sabe defender. Siempre anda con una gafufa— hablo otro muchacho rubio de músculos

—Bueno Naruo nunca me decepcionas, entonces más tarde vamos por el ratón de biblioteca—

—No creo que deban hacer eso— dijo un pelinegro con el cabello atado a una coleta, mirada perdida .cerrando su taquilla

Los tres deportistas pusieron una cara de asco y malgenio

El castaño se le acercó al muchacho pálido retadoramente—Oh miren pero si es el chiflado de Butch Jojo, ¿no tienes que hacer rituales?, gótico.

El chico levanto sus hombros y se fue alejando del lugar. El rubio tembló ganándose la mirada de Kaoru— Es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar, ¡Qué miedo! —.

…

* * *

Un rubio estaba en el salón de sistemas arreglando los computadores que sus compañeros dañaron, una profesora de cabello oscuro y ojos color agua muy guapa se acercó a él.

—Boomer-kun eres bueno con lo que haces— alabando a Boomer pero este solo digitaba—Vaya eres un chico serio, bueno cuando tengas tiempo te esperare en mi salón— la profesora le guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué decía señorita Kinny? —Dijo el rubio dejando de digitar dándose cuenta que ella lo dejo solo. Salió del aula y se encontró con sus amigos.

—Vaya Boomer te la pasas todo el día englobado—dijo su fiel amigo Randy que tenía la manos atrás de la nuca comenzando a caminar

—La vida de Boomer debe ser genial, no tiene por qué pensar en cosas absurdas—dijo su amigo Taakaki enmarcando paso con él

—A veces solo quiero tener un día interesante— hizo un puchero tierno.

— ¿A caso quieres una cita con la mamacita de Gotokuji? — pregunto Randy ladino

Atrás de ellos venia una chica rubia que estaba a la última moda sosteniendo su celular celeste

— ¿en serio? —Pregunto con brillo en sus ojos—

Los chicos pararon en seco al escuchar a la chica más popular de la escuela ¿los habrá escuchado?

—Gotokuji-san perdónenos— se disculpó Randy, Los tres le hicieron reverencia pero la chica paso de lado y los ignoro ya que estaba enfrascada en su conversación por celular. Los tres quedaron con cara de poker face.

—vaya al parecer para todos somos invisibles—dijo Takaaki, los tres bajaron la mirada con depresión

—Bueno me escapare por media hora para ir a comprar ese lindo bolso, gracias Robs— colgó la rubia dirigiéndose a la salida.

* * *

….

—Es mejor que vaya a verificar las instalaciones— dijo el director Utonio.

* * *

…

—Bueno—dijo Dexter pasándose el brazo por la frente del cansancio—terminamos.

—si—Momoko veía su cohete orgullosa, hicieron un duro trabajo.

—Momoko—el chico de anteojos estaba sonrojado—el baile se acerca y me preguntaba—Su sonrisa se desvanecido al escuchar unos aplausos de sarcasmo entrando al aula de ciencias.

—Esto va a hacer rápido cuatro ojos— hablo Kaoru besándose los nudillos, chasqueo sus dedos y atrás de ellos estaban un rubio musculosos y un castaño alto. Él rubio agarro de los brazos a Dexter Mientras el castaño la bajaba los pantalones.

— ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ! — Grito Akatsutsumi, Mitch sonrió sínicamente y la empujo contra la pared. Dejándola tumbada en el piso, el castaño prosiguió bajándole los pantalones a el chico genio.

…

* * *

— ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ! — el profesor Utonio salido corriendo en donde provenía ese grito.

…

* * *

Kaoru saco un espadrapo y se lo iba a poner en los testículos e Dexter pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos, levanto su mirar encontrándose con la pelirroja apuntándola con una especie de cohete

—Suéltalo—le dijo amenazadoramente, Kaoru miro que sus "amigos" salieron corriendo dejándola con la loca.

El director Utonio llego a la puerta viendo la escena. Matsubara tenía su pie en la parte privada de Dexter y lo pisoteo repetitivamente hasta que este lloro. Como si pasara en cámara lenta Akatsutsumi prendió el cohete tenía en los brazos y se lo aventó a Matsubara que lo esquivo y le llego a Utonio.

Momoko impresionada se acercó al director Utonio — ¿es-estas bi-bien? —Pregunto nerviosa, Utonio la apunto a ella y luego apunto a Kaoru— Mañana sábado a detención— salió corriendo al baño

Momoko suspiro fastidiada, era la primera vez que la castigaban se acercó a Dexter que tenía su aparato reproductivo envuelto en sangre, Kaoru antes de irse le hizo una cara de lo siento, pero Momoko le dijo unas palabras que la dejaron en shock

—Para ser deportista tienes una actitud antideportiva, das vergüenza al deporte—le puso los pantalones a Dexter y salieron a la enfermería.

…

* * *

Después del buen sexo que le dio Himeko decidió prender un cigarro para aliviar su estrés, ella lo había invitado al baile. Utonio pasaba por allí y pudo percibir el olor a tabaco, azoto la puerta y lo apunto

—Mañana lo espero en detención— Brick del impacto se tragó el cigarrillo quemándole un poco la lengua.

Utonio vio a todos salir corriendo de las aulas, y lo vio… Butch Jojo activo la alarma contra incendios—ey tu— Butch alzo la mirada—Mañana en detención— Butch abrió la boca del enfado

— ¡estaba saliendo humo del baño! — se defendió el chico pálido, él profesor sobo las venitas que le estaban saliendo del enfado

—Mañana vienes, repito— y así todos desalojaron el edifico

La rubia entro como si nada a la entrada, estaba llena de bolsas. El director pudo percibir que la pequeña rubia acababa de entrar,

— ¡Gotokuji! — La rubia puso una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿dónde estabas?

—Tenía una emergencia director—Hizo ojos de cachorro

— ¿Cuál? —

— Estaba a punto de ser vendido a una estúpida modelo, pero llegue yo y salve patria— hizo una sonrisa angelical

— Mañana— Utonio se giro

— ¿Eh? —pregunto dudosa

— Mañana en detención— se fue dejándola un chispero

—¿¡ queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!? —

 _ **Utonio pov**_

 _Lo juro si algún alumno se me acerca así sea para saludarme lo castigo._

—profesor Utonio tiene fuego en la bata—señalo Boomer

—¡CASTIGADO, LO ESPERO MAÑANA! — Salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos

Boomer se puso pálido, era la primera vez que lo castigaban.

* * *

 _ **En la casa de Brick**_

Entro sin decir hola, sacó un cigarrillo que tenía en el bolsillo y lo prendió. Dejo que el humo gris perfumara su ropa. En total nadie se iba a dar cuenta, su celular comenzó a brillar, vio de quien se trataba y lo aventó contra el sofá.

* * *

 _ **En la casa de Kaoru**_

— ¿Por qué te lo pusieron? —Hablo severamente su papá

Kaoru le esquivaba a ratos la mirada—Le pise sus partes a un nerd, mi grupo me lo pidió—

—Bueno es parte del legado, sabes que tu hermano Dai lo hi…— pero fue interrumpido por la azabache

— ¡NO SOY DAI! —Lo grito con ganas— ¡lo hice porque quise!— acto seguido recibió una bofetada de su padre

—Que te quede claro que eres parte de la familia Matsubara, debes seguir los pasos de Dai, e ir a la misma universidad— Le dio la espalda a su hija y salió a su habitación.

* * *

 _ **En la casa de Boomer**_

—Mamá ya llegue— saludó pero no recibió ni una corriente de aire.

—Mamá— Volvió a llamar, escucho unos susurros en la sala…se dirigió a ella y encontró a su madre sentada en el sofá, la mujer de ojos lilas lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa angelical que luego cambio a macabra.

— ¿me puedes explicar porque el director nos llamó, Billy? — Boomer torció su labio

—Mamá soy Boomer— la mayor le subió el volumen al televisor ignorando las palabras de sus hijo tomando un vaso de whisky.

* * *

 _ **En casa de Momoko**_

Había una gran tención en el comedor, Momoko puso una sonrisa nerviosa— es la primera vez que me castigan, no creo que sea el fin del mundo— su madre dejo los cubiertos de lado y los puso en la barbilla de la pelirroja.

—Qué vergüenza es la primera vez que le pasa esto a un Akatsutsumi— la miro con desgana, su padre no decía nada— que no se vuelva a repetir Momoko.

* * *

 _ **En casa de Butch**_

Entro y vio que su familia estaba hablando amenamente y quedaron en silencio al verlo.

— ¿Otro castigo? — pregunto con un tono de indiferencia su madre.

Odiaba que lo trataran con esa cruel indiferencia, sus talones se giraron automáticamente y se fue a su habitación.

 _ **En casa de Miyako**_

—oh no querida que mal— hablo su abuelita

—Lo peor es que ni lo entendió—hizo un puchero

—Bueno llamare a tus padres, de seguro que están preocupados— la mirada cristalina se oscureció

—A ellos no les importo—se levantó como si el suelo quemara y subió las escaleras que daban rumbo a su habitación.

 _Miyako pov_

 _De qué sirve que los llame si ni siquiera son capaces de reclamarme por todo lo malo que hago, desaparecieron de mi vida y nadie lo entiende_

* * *

 **Los seis chicos solo pensaban una cosa**

 _Nadie puede envidiar mi vida_

 _Final del capítulo 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Demashita ppgz no es de mi pertenencia**_

 _ **Inspiración: The breakfast club_Y mi mente**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **Fic dedicado a mi mano derecha LunaQueenBlossom**_

* * *

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ ***El club de los c**_ _ **í**_ _ **nicos**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ *****_

 _Seis adolescentes de diferente personalidad, pueden tener muchas cosas en común: Una familia disfuncional, nadie envidiaría su vida y un castigo._

* * *

 **Sábado 7:00 a.m**

Frio, así era el clima… era la señal que el invierno estaba llegando. El pelirrojo tenía las mejillas rojas por correr demasiado, se le había hecho tarde.

Brick se estaba acercando hacia el instituto pero casi es arrollado por una ban, el pelirrojo molesto les extendió el dedo medio y entro al instituto

 **Adentro de la ban**

—Ojala en estas horas no te vuelvas así, Momoko— la señora pelirroja frunció el ceño al ver el gesto de Brick

—Tranquila mamá, me mantendré lejos ese neandertal— la mujer suspiro y vio a su hija alejarse

…

El rubio parqueo su bicicleta y se dispuso a entrar, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados.

…

 **Un señor muy atractivo salió de una limusina para abrir la puerta trasera**

—Su abuela mando a decir que por favor no huya esta vez, que después pueden ir a compras juntas. — recibiendo la mano de la rubia

—sí, sí, si James. Nos vemos en nueve horas—

—señorita tenga cuidado con esos matones— la rubia se sonrojo por el cuidado que su mayordomo, temía con ella

—Soy fuerte James— sonrió con dulzura y se alejo

…

 **En una moto llegaron dos pelinegros**

—Recuerda Kaoru…no puedes perder esa beca—

—Pero yo me siento mal por lo que le paso a Dex…— pero fue interrumpida

—¡Repito debes seguir los pasos de tu hermano!—

La pelinegra se quitó el casco y lo impacto contra el suelo.

…

 **En un carro normal**

Se podía ver que el azabache salió del carro, se acercó a la ventana del copiloto para despedirse. Pero ni alcanzo ya que se fue a toda velocidad el auto.

—Lo siento— torció su labio levemente

Brick tenía su cabeza apoyada en la mesa de la biblioteca y escucho unos pasos acercarse, alzo su cabeza encontrándose con la chica de lentes que vio ayer

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… hasta castigan a los nerds— sonrió con burla, Momoko tan solo lo ignoro y se sentó atrás de él— ¿acaso me estas ignorando? — Momoko se dispuso a sacar un libro que tenía en el bolso y comenzó a leerlo, Brick hizo una mueca de disgusto, vio como alguien de cabellera rubia entro, no lo reconocía…de hecho jura que nunca lo ha visto

—Hey tu— Boomer le sostuvo la mirada— ¿Quién eres? —

—Nadie importante—lo dijo con una aurora depresiva se sentó al lado de Momoko. Brick iba a burlarse pero alguien más entro

— ¡Genial!, me toco con los raritos— dijo la pelinegra con sarcasmo.

—pero si es la lesbiana de Matsubara— dijo Brick con una sonrisa nasal

—que me guste los deportes no significa que sea lesbiana, cuervo— dijo Kaoru sentándose al frente.

— ¿cuervo? — pregunto Boomer entrando a la conversación

Kaoru lo quedo mirando, nunca lo había visto…pero prefirió contestarle—Si, él ha comido mucha carne podrida…un ejemplo Himeko Shirogane, esta tan podrida adentro como por fuera—

—Pero hace un estupendo oral— relamió sus labios produciéndole asco a los presentes.

Otra vez quedaron en silencio al ver a Butch entrar.

—Alguien le puede decir a Ozzy que le robaron su atuendo de los ochenta— hablo ácidamente Brick, pero Butch no le puso cuidado ya que estaba escuchando música por sus audífonos.

Butch se iba a sentar en el otro extremo del salón pero Momoko le hablo

—Jojo lee el tablero— Butch giro molesto y vio que decía

" _ **siéntense de a parejas"**_

Suspiro pesadamente y fue al puesto de Momoko

— ¿me haces un favor? — Momoko se impresiono el jamás había hablado en la vida, ella apenas asintió

— ¿Me puedes dar ese puesto? — Ella lo miro confundida— No quiero estar al lado de a los que le gustan llamar la atención. —Momoko vio los puestos sobrantes, si se sienta con Brick él la molestaría a muerte y si se sentaba donde Kaoru lo seguro es que terminarían matándose.

— ¡Por dios! Que frio— eso vino de la puerta, todos quedaron viendo a la rubia ruidosa

—Pero si es la virgen, Miyako— hablo Brick

—A pero si es Brick Rowdy— hablo, sentándose al lado de Kaoru.

Cerraron la puerta dejando ver al hombre

—Bueno al parecer llegaron todos, señor Jojo siéntese.

A Butch le toco sentarse al lado de Brick que tenía una sonrisa burlona

—Los felicito por llegar a tiempo— pasándole una mirada a Brick— Hoy harán un ensayo de su verdadera personalidad

— ¿personalidad? Si ya la tenemos—protesto Brick

—No me eh hecho entender señor Rowdy, ¿Qué paso con el alumno que era destacado? A verdad se fue a la borda gracias a…—fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo que tenía el ceño fruncido

—¡Hey! ¡ No tiene por qué decir eso!—

—Tienen exactamente ocho horas y cuarenta y tres minutos para hacerlo— dijo Utonio mirando su reloj de bolsillo

— ¿y si necesito el baño? — pregunto Boomer

— ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Porque estás aquí?

Boomer frunció el ceño—Bueno ayer por avisarle que su bata se quemaba me cito—

—Me repite su nombre—

—Boomer Him

—señor Him, ¿ve esa puerta pequeña del ala este? Ahí es. —

Miyako alzo la mano—señor yo creo que no debo estar aquí, fue un error suyo—

—no señorita usted es la peor de todas, se fuga en horario escolar para comprar un estúpido bolso—Miyako frunció el ceño y bajo la mano bruscamente—No pueden dormir, ni hablar y mucho menos reír ¿claro?

—Clarísimo—hablo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo

—Tal vez aprendan algo nuevo de ustedes mismos—

— ¡Uy si aprenderé! — Miro a Butch con burla— a como comer gatos negros con salsa de soya

—De eso hablaremos el próximo sábado—castigando a Brick

—Pero…—replico el pelirrojo

—Otro sábado— hablo el director

Momoko no pudo evitar soltar una risilla

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Akatsutsumi? Dos sábados para usted, tal vez Rowdy y usted se hagan amigos— los dos se miraron con asco y se sacaron la lengua

 **Después de eso el director se retiro**

Miyako comenzó a tararear una canción, Butch comenzó a dibujar algo, Momoko siguió leyendo, Boomer apoyo su cabeza contra el escritorio, Kaoru miraba al infinito y Brick silbaba pero de la nada le salió un eructo

—Que cerdo, lo vuelves hacer y te mato— comento Kaoru enfurecida

—Oh pero que sexy te ves furiosa, les pago a las dos para que se besen— señalo a Miyako y a Kaoru

—Estúpido— Miyako rodo los ojos con fastidio.

—Hey amigo— Boomer levanto su cabeza al llamado del pelirrojo

—Cierra la puerta y dejemos embarazadas a estas dos—

—No te pases imbécil— dijo Butch dejando lo que estaba haciendo—No ves que a nadie le interesas aquí.

—Jajaja si crees que defendiéndola lograras que te de sexo la reina del baile estás perdido—

—Disculpen—hablo Momoko—creo que deberíamos escribir los ensayos.

— ¿eres virgen? — se posiciono enfrente de ella

— ¿y a ti-ti que te importa? — se sonrojo violentamente

—Creo que puedo hacer excepciones –Momoko comenzó a ignorarlo—querida no me puedes ignorar aunque trates— tomo una bocanada de aire— ¿Quieres que te de mi inyección de carne caliente dentro de ti? — sonrió con demencia

—Cállate imbécil— defendió Boomer

—Oh hasta que la gallinita salió del cascaron— hablo sínicamente

—Tal vez esta ardido porque ninguna de las que está presente estuvo en su cama— hablo Butch.

Como si eso hubiera dado en el clavo Brick se enojó— ¿Porque no te callas?

* * *

 _ **Paso exactamente una hora**_

De la nada otra vez comenzó hablar el parlanchín—Tal vez deba estar en el club de futbol, así tendría esas piernas de Matsubara— mirándola de reojo

— ¿no puedes estar en silencio así sea una hora? — hablo con molestia la azabache

— ¡Oh, vamos! —exclamo Brick con una sonrisa— o tal vez deba estar en el club de música, así le tocare las teclas a alguien— mirando a Miyako

—Aunque lo intentes no lograrías entrar—Dijo la oji-rosa entrando a la conversación

—No que no logre, si no… no quiero… Chica pelirroja

—Es Momoko—

—Como sea, ¿en que club estas? —

—Química

—Ven, chicas— viendo a Miyako y Kaoru

—Matemática, física…—siguió hablando la pelirroja

— ¿en cuántos clubs estas? —pregunto Boomer

—En cinco—

— ¿Vírgenes ustedes están en algún club de esos?

—Esos son clubes académicos—dijo Miyako

— ¿Y que tiene? — pregunto Brick

—No son como los otros —dijo la rubia

—Si siguen hablando Utonio vendrá y nos castigara de nuevo, no perderé mi equipo por ustedes— dijo Kaoru molesta

— ¿Eso sería terrible? —pregunto Miyako

—O verdad, que no tienes amigos— Kaoru toco una cicatriz de Miyako

—No que no tenga, simplemente no quiero— dijo la rubia

—O Barbie verdad que tus amigas eran tan huecas y solo estaban contigo por…— siguió hablando Kaoru

—No te oigo no te oigo soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado— Miyako repitió eso como cinco veces, parecía una niña traumada—

—Que infantil —comento Butch

Todos volvieron hacer lo de hace rato, incluso Brick saco un cigarrillo, Kaoru hizo unas canchas de papel, Butch prosiguió con su dibujo, Miyako se pintaba las uñas, Momoko seguía con su libro y Boomer escuchaba música por sus audífonos.

Miyako giro al notar a Butch de pie quien se puso escarcha en la cabeza y la sacudió en su dibujo

— ¿Porque lo haces?

—Así queda mejor— la rubia prefirió no seguir esa conversación extraña

Después de una hora y media todos se encontraban dormidos, el director Utonio pasaba por allí y los despertó

—¡Oigan despierten! —

Los chicos despertaron por el grito

—Bueno prosigan con el ensayo –sonrió y se fue

Todos quedaron mirando mal la puerta por donde salió Utonio

—Bueno— Brick se levantó de su silla y fue al librero que tenían al lado— estoy aburrido entonces romperé libros.

Momoko se levantó de su asiento como si quemara— ¡No lo hagas!

Todos alzaron una ceja por la reacción de la pelirroja— ¿Porque no? — pregunto Brick

—Los libros tienen más sentimientos que tú— Brick hizo una sonrisa sínica.

—Oh, que cruel— con falso "resentimiento"

—Por favor—Junto sus manos — no lo hagas.

El pelirrojo sin saber porque ese gesto lo hizo ruborizar—Ni que me interesara romper libros—dejando el libro en la mesa de la pelirroja. Se dirigió donde Kaoru

—Kaoru, ¿iras a la fiesta de esta noche? —

—Lo dudo— cruzo sus brazos

— ¿Por qué? —

—Mi familia— al decir eso se ganó las cuatro miradas.

— ¿Que tiene? — insistió el pelirrojo

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo—Yo…. nada—

— ¿Y tú Barbie? —Ahora Brick le pregunto a Miyako

—Creo que estoy igual que la del mal gusto. — bajando su mirada

— ¿Tienes problemas con tus padres? — ella levanto su mirar

—Sería una embustera si te dijera que no— Brick hizo una sonrisa de "te entiendo"

— ¿Y tú gótico? — Butch dejo al lado su dibujo y le contesto hostilmente

—No te interesa

—Serias un mentiroso si me dices que no—Butch torció la boca, después de eso el pelirrojo prefirió no insistir y se giró hacia la pelirroja—

— Tú tienes un serio problema de como guiar tu vida— le hablo a Momoko

Giro sus orbes rosados en modo de fastidio—Mira quién habla, un pandillero—

—Si claro y tú…—Miro a Boomer—bueno se nota por encima que eres el que tiene una vida más normal que el resto

— ¿Por qué lo dices? No me conoces—

— ¡Vamos! en este salón esta la princesa, la deportista, la cerebrito, el gótico, el problemático y tú. — Boomer apretó su puño y Momoko lo miro con cierto miedo

—Por favor Brick, no comiences—advirtió la pelirroja

—Tú no te tienes que preocupar Momoko,¿ cierto?, eres el orgasmo de cualquier padre, se nota que estas usando el uniforme que hizo tu tía bizca— viendo con una risita la falda larga de Momoko. Ella se sonrojo de la vergüenza, Brick la observo sin creérselo—Espera un momento ¿atine? Jajajaja—

— ¿Porque insultas a todos? — hablo Butch molesto

—Digo la verdad, mira… Te llamas Butch, tienes problemas con tus padres y gracias a eso eres así de anti social—Butch se levantó y comenzó a empujar a Brick

—Vamos pelea— hablo Brick retadoramente

— ¡OIGAN! — Se separaron al escuchar al rubio gritar— ¡cálmense hay damas alrededor!—

— ¡Tú no sabes de lo que está hablando!—Butch señalo a Brick

Brick escupió— ¡Claro que lo sé!, yo también paso por lo mismo— se puso su mano en la boca, nunca creyó decir eso en voz alta.

—Vaya ustedes no han escrito nada—dijo una voz desde la puerta

— ¡Director Utonio!, usted me dio escalofríos— dijo la rubia abrazándose a sí misma.

—Como sea, es hora del almuerzo— dijo el director

—Apenas son las once— aviso Boomer

—Me importa un mísero pepino—

—Director tengo sed— dijo Brick

—Si, yo también—secundo Miyako

—Mmm bueno Matsubara y— comenzó a señalar a todos

—Yo voy— dijo Brick ya levantándose de la silla

—Oh no, tu no y tu—Señalo a Butch— vayan al salón de maestros haya hay una expendedora de bebidas—

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué con el raro? —pregunto "indignada Kaoru"

—Vayan o no beben nada—hablo severamente Utonio

* * *

 _ **Ya en el pasillo**_

—y… ¿Cuál es tu veneno? — Le pregunto Kaoru, pero Butch solo la miraba silenciosamente—está bien olvida lo que pregunte. —rodando sus ojos jade

—Vodka— lo dijo muy bajo

— ¿bebes vodka? —Butch asintió— ¿Tomas mucho?

—En vez en cuando— contesto el chico pálido

— ¿y traes un poco? — pregunto divertida

—A ti no te importa— respondió altanero, Kaoru se quedó callada— ¿por qué estás aquí? —se sorprendió porque era la primera vez que Butch tomaba la iniciativa

—Porque yo…debo seguir los pasos de mi hermano y mi padre no quiere que arruine mi futuro—

Butch asintió—ahora dime la razón verdadera—

Kaoru se molestó—Olvídalo—

* * *

 _ **En la biblioteca**_

—Me imagino que eres virgen, ¿no, rubio?

— ¿Y a ti que te interesa? — miro unos segundos a Miyako que estaba leyendo un libro para niños, tenía un gesto demasiado tierno que hizo que Boomer se sonrojara. Eso no paso por desapercibido por Brick

—Acaso ¿lo hiciste con Miyako? — pregunto "inocentemente"

— ¿De qué hablan? — pregunto la nombrada con un gesto de reproche

—No seas mentiroso Brick— hablo Momoko que estaba pendiente de la conversación

—O si ha hablado la otra virgen, dime Boomer ¿no acabas de mirar a Miyako?—

—Eso no me parece gracioso— dijo la rubia mirando con reproche a Boomer.

—Es solo…— estaba atrapado entre la mirada rojiza y cristalina ya que la rosada los estaban ignorando. —No puedo decirlo— ya resignado y sonrojado..

—¿Por qué no? — Bufo Brick

—ya déjalo en paz, no hay ningún problema si un hombre es virgen o no, ¿verdad Gotokuji?

La rubia ladeo la cabeza confusa—supongo— dijo dudosa

Brick torció su labio superior en seña de molesto— ¿no te importa la experiencia? —

Momoko suspiro de cansancio—No, no me importa. Lo que me importa es que sea buena persona. —

—Pero eso no funcionara a la hora del sexo—prosiguió el chico rojo

—Pero si a la hora del amor—termino la pelirroja.

 _¿Abrirán sus sentimientos?_

 _Final del capítulo 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Demashita ppgz no es de mi pertenencia**_

 _ **Inspiración: The breakfast club_Y mi mente**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **Fic dedicado a mi mano derecha LunaQueenBlossom**_

* * *

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ ***El club de los c**_ _ **í**_ _ **nicos**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ *****_

 _Seis adolescentes de diferente personalidad, pueden tener muchas cosas en común: Una familia disfuncional, nadie envidiaría su vida y un castigo._

* * *

 **"hora del almuerzo"**

Momoko se dispuso a sacar de su maletín un tarro de color rosa, un jugo de manzana con pajilla y un emparedado de atún si corteza.

—Vaya, hasta tu almuerzo es nerd— dijo Brick burlándose para luego mirar al su alrededor

Butch sacó lo que se suponía que era una baguette partido por la mitad, le hecho por encima una especie de cereal de chocolate y tres sobres de azúcar. Todos los presentes lo miraban como un bicho raro.

— ¿es que ni en el almuerzo puedes ser normal? — pregunto con fastidio Kaoru

Miyako puso su contenedor en la mesa para dejar ver una especie de "sushi de salmón" y salsa de soya

— ¿Por qué pescado? —Brick pregunto asqueado, Miyako alzo los hombros en señal de que no le importaba lo que él dijera.

Kaoru boto todo su "almuerzo" en la mesa. Era un paquete grande de papas, 5 sandwiches , una manzana, crispetas.

— ¿Porque comes como marrana?— Se burló Brick

Levanto su pierna y la puso en el escritorio de Brick—Estos muslos no se hacen solos—

Boomer le extendió a Brick una especie de caja, el pelirrojo lo miro sorprendió, pero el rubio seguía teniendo su gesto de indiferencia

—No trajiste almuerzo, ten esa rebanada de pastel. —Brick lo seguía mirando sorprendido— si fumas más tarde sin comer te hará daño.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?— le arrebato el pastel y lo puso en la mesa, se levantó de su asiento— ahora miren, hare la imitación de la vida de Boomer— Brick tocio toscamente.

"—Hola mamá—"dijo Brick en modo Boomer

"—Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal tu día?—" dijo femeninamente

"—Bien ¿y el tuyo?—" poniéndose la mano en los hoyuelos

"—Muy bien hijo—"

—En eso suena su padre al caminar a la entrada—lo dijo con voz normal como si fuera el narrador, dándole risa a todos a excepción del rubio.

"—Hola hijo, ¿te parece si vamos a pescar más tarde? —""—Si padre con mucho gusto. —"

"—Nunca tuvimos un hijo como tu Boomer—" haciendo la voz femenina de la mama de Boomer, haciendo que este estallara

—Eres un bastardo—le comenzó a dar golpes por toda la cara.

— ¡Boomer, sepárate!— ordeno el pelinegro— no hizo nada malo.

—Todo lo que dijiste—señalo a Brick amenazadoramente— es mentira.

— ¿Qué? Tu eres el más normal de nosotros,¡ tienes la vida fácil! —Boomer se posiciono a frente del pelirrojo

— ¿ves esto? — Mostrándole cicatrices de cuchillos en el brazo—.

Brick abrió los ojos de la impresión. —Mi mamá me los hace— salió corriendo de la biblioteca el rubio.

— ¡NO DEBISTE DECIRLE ESO! — Miyako salió detrás del rubio—

—No… lo… sabia— shockeado por las cicatrices del rubio ¿una madre haría eso?

* * *

 _ **Con los rubios**_

No era una buena idea correr en tacones, pero debía ver esa persona… paso por las aulas, cerca del rector, por el jardín… hasta que lo encontró en el gimnasio, estaba anotando sestas un tanto furioso.

—Boomer, te lastimaras si no calientas primero— Reprendió al rubio

Boomer quedo mirándola con indiferencia—Creí que la que vendría sería Momoko— se sinceró Boomer acercándose a la rubia—Nunca creí ver a la reina del baile correr por mí. —

Miyako se sonrojo—me pareces un chico diferente a los demás— lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas, Boomer puso una mirada de tristeza, ella solo venia por eso— y…eso me gusta— termino de decir Miyako con un ceño tierno, haciendo que Boomer se sonrojara. Y quedara callado—yo…—Miyako se le acercó para darle un abrazo—Nunca eh abrazado a nadie. Es mi primera vez—

Escucharon unos aplausos y se separaron

—Vaya uno preocupándose y estos dos están acaramelados—dijo Kaoru sonriendo junto a Brick, Momoko y sorprendentemente con Butch.

Los seis corrían por los pasillos, para que Utonio no se diera cuenta de su escape de la biblioteca—¡Oigan! —Hablo fuertemente Butch para que todos frenaran y haciendo que Momoko callera al frente de Brick y este quedara viendo sus bragas color blanco.

— ¿Qué? — hablo molesta Kaoru ignorando la mini pelea de los pelirrojos

—Tengo vodka en mi casillero— abrió su taquilla dejando ver la súper botella de licor transparente y dándosela a Brick que seguía discutiendo con la pelirroja.

Todos siguieron al pelinegro a excepción de los pelirrojos, Momoko estaba en trance

— ¿él trajo licor? —Momoko tenía sus ojos bien abiertos— ¿apruebas eso?

—Ser malo da una buena sensación, ¿no? — sonrió para tomar de la mano a la pelirroja y salir corriendo. Los pelirrojos tropezaron con el resto

— ¡es Utonio! — dijo la rubia saliendo a correr en otra dirección, todos la seguían.

En cada final de pasillo veían la silueta de Utonio, Miyako tropezó en la parte donde hasta ahora habían trapeado

—Súbete a mi espalda— ordeno Boomer, ella subió. Disfrutando el aroma masculino de este.

—No podemos seguir corriendo, ¡necesitamos una distracción! —Dijo Momoko.

—Yo.. — el pelirrojo soltó bruscamente la mano de Momoko

— ¿Qué? —expreso Momoko

Brick metió la botella de licor en los pantalones de Boomer— Perdón por lo de antes y lo de ahora. ¡Salgan! — Brick comenzó a pegarle a los casilleros y a cantar.

—eso viene de… ¡los casilleros! — salió corriendo como flash Utonio

— ¡Bien hecho soldado! — Dijo Butch poniendo su mano en la frente causándole una risa y sonrisa a Kaoru, el quedo mirándola anonado… ella tenía una linda sonrisa

—Bueno vamos—ordeno Momoko.

— ¡con que aquí estabas! — acorralando a Brick y tomándolo de la mano. — ¡Por tu culpa tus compañeros van a sufrir!. —

—Como si me importara— dijo "indiferente el pelirrojo"

 **Llegaron a la biblioteca**

Utonio azoto la puerta y entro a Brick a la fuerza—Bueno jóvenes, tendrán otros dos sábados de castigo gracias a Brick. — salió del salón

—¡Idiota! —Momoko le pego en el pecho— ¿¡por qué lo hiciste!? Te pudieron haber expulsado

— ¿Te preocupaste por mí? — Pregunto Brick serio, haciendo sonrojar a Momoko. Se sintió un poco incómodo—Bueno Boomer, dame la botella— Ya metiendo su mano en el pantalón del rubio

—¡Espera ya la sa…—dijo alterado señalando al botella de la mesa

Brick quito la mano espantado — ¿¡es que acaso tienes al monstro del lagones en los pantalones!? —

—¿Queee? —Miyako se sonrojo por el comentario de Brick

—Te lo juro— Brick seguía exaltado, al parecer el rubio tenía un buen paquete

— ¡Ya, Brick! deja ser tan gay— exigió Kaoru

—Bueno, bebamos— Dijo Brick ya sacando las copas del maletín de Butch

—Yo no tomare—todos quedaron mirando a Momoko— eso es para vándalos. —

—Cariño—Brick la tomo de la mejilla— desde hoy serás una. —

—No creo que debamos hacerlo—esta vez fue Miyako— estamos en las instalaciones del colegio, si Utonio se entera nos expulsara a los seis. —

— ¿Quien toma conmigo? — ignorando a la rubia

Butch alzo la mano, Boomer también el alzo. A cambio las chicas se quedaron mirando entre ellas

—Bueno no les rogare—dijo arrogante el pelirrojo

Butch le paso una copa a Boomer — ¿es la primera vez que bebes? —.

El rubio negó—No, de hecho ahorita tenía pensado beber—

—Vaya, tenemos algo en común— choco su copa con la del rubio para hacer una especie de brindis.

—Los apoyo— Brick se unió al brindis las risas masculinas no se hicieron esperar en la biblioteca, pero las chicas estaban inseguras

—Creo que esto es muy malo— Dijo Miyako mirándolos con preocupación

— ¡que sí que! Mi mamá me mataría

—Chicas— Kaoru se sonrojo al llamarlas así— a mí también me haría daño por lo que si se enteran me expulsarían del equipo pero —Vio las miradas expectantes de las chicas— no dejemos a los idiotas disfrutar solos—

— ¿qué opinas Momoko? — pregunto Miyako

— ¿quieres mi opinión? — un tanto sorprendido

—Claro— sonrió con dulzura transmitiéndole confianza

—Bueno, creo que Kaoru tiene un muy buen punto de vista entonces vamos— las tres sonrieron y se acercaron a los chicos

—Vaya con que decidieron unirse— dijo Brick pasándole la botella a Boomer para que les sirviera a las chicas.

—Solo será esta vez cavernícola— dijo Momoko.

Los chicos y chicas comenzaron a beber, dejándoles un sonrojo a todos por la bebida "mágica" haciendo que una pelirroja sonriera como loca, un Brick serio, una Miyako cariñosa, un Boomer divertido, una Kaoru extremista y un Butch hablador

— ¿Qué tal si jugamos a preguntas? — dijo Butch tomando pico de botella. Y sacando la última gota.

—Me parece— dijo Miyako comenzando a girar la botella. La botella giro como tres veces dando paso a Butch

—Butch debes preguntarle algo a todos— dijo Miyako

—Bien, em…—no sabía que preguntar, hasta que paso un brillo en sus ojos— ¿qué es lo que más odian de este maldito lugar?

—Yo creo que sería no poder tirarme a todas— mirando a las tres presentes

—eres un asco— dijo Kaoru— La presión que ejerce los clubes.

—Para mí son los bravucones, o la gente que se cree mucho— dijo Momoko causándole un bufido a Brick y a Kaoru

— ¿Para ti Miyako? —pregunto Butch

—Para mí son los falsos compañeros y amigos que uno se encuentra— eso les causo escalofríos a algunos, todos quedaron mirando a Boomer.

—Pues que se acabe el día, no me mal interpreten… es solo que no quiero volver a casa después del colegio— Miyako se recostó en el hombro de Boomer.

—Para mí son los rumores— todos quedaron mirándolo— pues ¿en serio creen que me comeré un gato?

Todos estallaron en risa. La botella giro hasta parar en Kaoru ella sonrió con cinismo.

—Tengo una pregunta en especial para a Brick y Miyako— los dos presentes abrieron los ojos— ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?, ¿no eran los mejores amigos? — Boomer, Momoko y Butch no entendían nada— Pues gracias a eso miss perfección no volvió a tener amigas y brick se volvió Gigoló.

—Kaoru, no te pases— amenazo Brick

— ¿A caso les teme la verdad y ser sinceros? —se burló Kaoru

—Serás…— Miyako tocio

—Brick tarde o temprano hay hablar de eso.

—Como quieras— dijo "indiferente" ante la situación

—esperen, ¿ustedes tuvieron romance? — pregunto Butch, haciendo que Boomer y Momoko tragaran duro.

— ¡NOOOOOOOO! —Gritaron al unísono—

—Brick y yo fuimos mejores amigos hasta al final de la secundaria—comenzó a hablar Miyako—, éramos inseparables bueno Hasta que conocimos a Bell.

— ¿Bell no es esa chica hermosa que se graduó el año pasado? —

—En fin, Miyako y yo esa vez fuimos demasiado amables con ella, éramos los tres mosqueteros…Hasta que— fue interrumpido

—Bell comenzó a interferir entre nosotros, diciéndome que la ayudara con Brick. Me encantaba la idea de que mi mejor amiga saliera con mi mejor amigo… pero

—Ella nos comenzó a alejar y no apoye a Miyako en una crisis—

— ¿Crisis? —preguntaron los restantes

—Sí, cuando mis padres se fueron a Milán— dijo Miyako triste

—Después Bell me termino por un universitario, y volví a ser amigo de Miyako pero no como antes—

—Las chicas que se me acercaban y que eran "mis amigas"—hizo un ademan con sus manos— solo querían que les ayudara con Brick, hasta el punto que les decía que no podía, y me auto nominaron zorra, porque supuestamente quería a Brick solo para mí, entonces decidí

—Alejarte— dijo con una mueca nada agradable, pero dulce

—Exacto, por nuestro bien—

—En ese entonces necesitaba a mi amiga, pero ella ya no tenía tiempo para mí, mi madre decidió abandonarme y me envía dinero cada semana e ignoro sus llamadas.

—Karma—Soltó Momoko

— ¿Qué? —

—Si karma, no apoyaste a Miyako en su tiempo entonces el destino se encargó de hacerte pagar con lo mismo, pero habla con tu mamá tal vez este preocupada por ti.— Dijo Momoko con sabiondez.

—Agradece que eres mujer si no te lastimaría— amenazo a la oji-rosa

—Vaya yo también tengo una historia así—dijo Kaoru, ignorando a los pelirrojos—Bueno mi familia no me abandono, solo que ellos quieren hacer mi vida como la de mi hermano Mayor, y eso me mortifica, soy Kaoru no Dai.

—No le veo el problema—dijo Butch

—Dai es un dios para ellos, mientras yo soy "la mini Dai" que debe seguir el ejemplo de su hermano, no tengo elección según ellos. — alzando sus cejas con frustración

—Relájate Kaoru— trato tranquilizar Miyako

—Bueno si nos ponemos hablar de historias de familia, la mía es peor—dijo Butch soplándose las uñas.

— ¿Por qué? — fue el turno de Kaoru

—Soy invisible para ellos, con tan solo decirles que a la hora de cenar se les olvida servirme o me dejan la comida en mi habitación

¿Por qué lo hacen? , son terribles— dijo Miyako enojada

—Lo se Miyako, pero según ellos no soy humano. —

— ¿Tienes alguna historia Momoko? — pregunto Kaoru

—Pues según mi mamá debo ser perfecta en todo ya que si no, me echan de la casa… me exigen tanto que me volveré loca, ¿y tú? — viendo a Boomer

—Pues hace unos años mi padre había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, ese día era una obra infantil en mi antigua escuela, gracias a eso mi madre se volvió alcohólica y adicta a los corto pulsantes, un día llegue y se estaba cortando las venas, quise detenerla y gracias a eso me comenzó a cortar a mí, me miro a los ojos y me dijo "por tu culpa se murió mi única razón de vivir", obviamente llore y comencé a ser más indiferente ante la situación, hasta a veces se confunde y me dice el nombre de mi padre. Lo más reciente fue cuando quemo un cigarrillo en mi espalda— término de decir Boomer, Momoko estaba impactada al igual que todos los presentes

Todos en la sala quedaron perturbados ante el relato de Boomer—Boomer— hablo Momoko

—¿Si? —

Nada salía por su boca

—Tranquilos no necesito animo— dijo Boomer sonriente

—Pero eres muy fuerte— dijo Kaoru.

Pasaron diez minutos en silencio hasta que

— ¿Qué tal si bailamos? — Momoko comenzó a bailar encima de las mesas

— ¿Pero Momoko que carajos fumaste? — quitándole lo que tenía en la mano

— ¡Oh no!, me robo mi María—dijo Butch preocupado

— ¿María? —

—Sí, marihuana— lo dijo como si fuera obvio—Rótenla

Y todos comenzaron a fumar de ese porro.

 **A los 10 minutos.**

Todos bailaban con todos, comenzaron a cantar bailar y mirándose.

Miyako se cansó de bailar y se sentó, Boomer se le acerco.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar? — Miyako asintió.

—Boomer…— él la quedo mirando, realmente es hermosa

— ¿por qué nunca te había visto? —

—De hecho si me has visto, otra cosa que no me recuerdes— dijo tristemente

—Pero, desde ahora… te quiero recordar todo el tiempo— se acurruco al lado izquierdo.

—Miyako…—

—Sabes, todo el mundo me está diciendo la reina del baile… solo porque eh ganado todos los años, y siempre voy con gente hueca… lo que trato de decir, es que muy pronto es el baile y…— Ella estaba sonrojada, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí, seré el que conduzca la limusina…así podrás disfrutar de la noche con el futuro rey— sonrió con tristeza, él sabe que nunca iría con alguien tan bella, pero miro que Miyako tenía lagrimas

— ¡NO ENTIENDES BOOMER! —Miyako salió corriendo al baño.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — se acercó Butch

—me estaba hablando del baile, y le dije que sería su chofer y al parecer se puso furiosa. — dijo confundido

—Eres un idiota, Miyako ya tiene chofer—dijo Brick como si fuera obvio

— ¿entonces que quería? — pregunto ingenuo Boomer

— ¿por qué no le preguntas? — animo Butch

…

* * *

—Miyako abre la puerta— dijo Momoko preocupada

—Vamos, ábrela— dijo Kaoru

La rubia abrió la puerta y las dejo entrar

— ¿Qué paso? — dijo Miyako limpiándose las lagrimas

—Boomer me rechazo indirectamente— dijo tristemente

— ¿queeeeee? —estaba sorprendida, nadie podía rechazar a la chica más popular del colegio

— ¿te gusta Boomer? — pregunto igual de impactada que Momoko

—Me siento muy bien y nerviosa cuando estoy a su lado, algo así como cuando estas cerca de Brick—Mirando a Momoko—

— ¿queee? —

—A mí ni me gusta ese patán— sonrojada modo tsundere

—Eso hasta lo vi, te interesa— dijo Kaoru como si nada

— ¿A si?, a ti te gusta Butch—

—Pues no sé si es por el trago o la marihuana pero digamos que es un tal vez— lo dijo serenamente

—Momoko ¿quieres que te arregle? —

— ¿Quee?, pues no se… si Kaoru juega futbol con Butch—

—Bueno—salió inmediatamente del baño

—No creí que lo hiciera—admitió Momoko

—Vamos a quitarte esos lentes, wow— esa fue la reacción de la rubia la quitárselos

— ¿¡Que!? —

—Tienes unos ojos demasiado hermosos ¿no usas lentillas? —

—Ummm tengo, pero no me gus…— crash Miyako rompió las gafas— ¿¡pero qué haces!?

—Iré por ellas, y mientras tanto desenrédate el cabello—salió del baño

* * *

—¿Butch quieres Jugar?— pregunto Kaoru

— ¿Aquí en la biblioteca?—Viendo el espacio

—Sí, solo tú y yo— ambos se sonrojaron por eso

—Bueno— dijo Butch un tanto nervioso

—Ya vine— dijo Miyako entregándole las lentillas a Momoko

— ¿por qué lo haces?, ¿por qué me ayudas? — mientras se ponía los lentes de contacto

—Porqué me dejas hacerlo— sonrió con dulzura la rubia

* * *

El pelirrojo y el rubio miraban como jugaban los azabaches

—Hombre necesito un consejo

—Si dime

—Yo…—

—Damas y caballeros—interrumpió Miyako—Les presento la nueva Momoko

Brick quedo con la boca abierta, Momoko estaba bellísima. Cabello suelto y liso, rímel , brillo de fresa. Sus pestañas estaban larguísimas y sus ojos… Brick se acercó embobado. Miyako los dejo solos

— ¿Me veo bien? —pregunto tímidamente

—Te ves hermosa— dijo con una sonrisa sincera

—No lo creo— sonrojada

—Claro que si—

—Es que no…—no pudo seguir ya que Brick se apodero de sus labios

—Déjame guiarte Momoko— la pelirroja asintió

La rubia se sentó al lado del rubio

—Miyako, perdón… no quería hacerte llorar— decía Boomer

—Tranquilo Boomer, de pronto tienes a alguien especial y…—sonrió tristemente

—No es eso… No entiendo Miyako ¿por qué me dijiste lo del baile?—

—Quiero ir al baile contigo Boomer—se sinceró dejando entre sonrojado, shockeado, sorprendida

— ¿Con-conmigo? —No lo podía creer

—Si— afirmo la chica celeste

— ¿Por qué? Soy normal, nadie me conoce, no tengo dinero, no soy…—Miyako se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Me gustas. — se sonrojo y le regalo una sonrisa

* * *

Kaoru estaba un poco estresada, el gótico que la hace sentir extraña le estaba ganando le estaba bloqueando el paso en un paso en falso, hizo que cayeran… ella quedo mirándolo, tenía unos ojos muy hermoso— ¿Iras al baile?

Butch quedo fuera de lugar con esa pregunta—No tengo pensado ir, ni tengo pareja

—mmm… no sé si es por el licor pero yo tampoco tengo pareja, lo que trato de decir…

— ¿quieres que vayamos juntos? ¿tus amigos no te molestarían? —

—No, además si se meten contigo se meten conmigo. — sonrio

—Bueno. — quedaron en silencio y sonrojados, Kaoru todavía no se levantaba encima de él,por impulso ella roso sus labios con los de él al escuchar la campana ella se separó de él, que decía que se había acabado el castigo.

— ¿escribieron el ensayo? — se acercó Momoko

—No—dijeron al unísono, sonrojándose

— ¿qué hacemos? — pregunto Miyako

—un ensayo de todos para Utonio. —ideo Brick

* * *

Al salir del colegio los padres estaban esperando

Brick dejo a Momoko en frente del auto de la mamá, ella le paso su lazo rojo, el cual el se lo puso en los labios y siguió caminando

Boomer abrió la puerta de la limusina de Miyako y esta antes de despedirse lo abrazo.

Kaoru prefirió decirle a su padre que se iba a pie, su padre increíblemente acepto y ella se fue tomada de la mano con Butch

— ¿Qué somos? —pregunto Kaoru seriamente

—Lo que tú quieras—imaginándose que lo dejaría en la friend-zone

—Novios—dijo la pelinegra sonrojada

—bueno—sonrojado al extremo— pero ¿por qué me elegiste a mí? —

—La primera persona que me respeta y no me teme, y al parecer me puedes leer muy bien y eres un excelente rival—

—Lo mismo puedo decir sobre ti, agregando que tienes una hermosa sonrisa— detuvo su caminar, tomo a Kaoru de sus hombros y la beso con locura

* * *

 **Sabado 16:42 p.m**

 _ **Director Utonio**_

 _Gracias por dejarnos en detención, obviamente hablo con sarcasmo_

 _Está sinceramente loco si piensa que debamos escribir_

 _Un informe de nuestra verdadera personalidad, ni siquiera lo va a leer_

 _Me enseñaron un nuevo significado de mi vida en este lugar._

 _Y no hablo por mí si no por todos,_

 _Tal vez la sociedad, nuestros padres y usted nos vean como_

 _La cerebrito, el chiflado gótico, miss perfección_

 _El criminal ninfomaníaco, la deportista y el que nadie recuerda._

 _PERO NOSOTROS SABEMOS QUÍENES SOMOS. Y NADIE LO NECESITA SABER._

 _Nos despedimos, atentamente el club de los cínicos_

—vaya, les funciono el castigo—sonrió con autosuficiencia

* * *

 _¿Qué pasara mañana?, ¿Qué dirán los demás?_

 _Final del capítulo 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Demashita ppgz no es de mi pertenencia**_

 _ **Inspiración: The breakfast club_Y mi mente**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **Fic dedicado a mi mano derecha LunaQueenBlossom**_

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ ***El club de los c**_ _ **í**_ _ **nicos**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ *****_

 _Seis adolescentes de diferente personalidad, pueden tener muchas cosas en común: Una familia disfuncional, nadie envidiaría su vida y un castigo._

* * *

 **Lunes 7:30 am**

El pasillo tenía un aroma a pintura fresca causándole estornudos a nuestra pelirroja favorita, desde que no portaba sus lentes había recibido muchas miradas masculinas acompañadas de sonrisas, ¿es que jamás habían visto a alguien de ojos rosa?

—Akatsutsumi— llamo un chico castaño alto, piel de porcelana—

— ¿qué pasa, Shion? —Le pareció muy extraño que le dirigiera la palabra el capitán del club de baloncesto—

—dime Natsuki— sonrió— El baile es el viernes, ¿iras con alguien? —

Ella iba a contestar inmediatamente, pero se nublo al percibir como caminaba sensualmente el pelirrojo que ahora robaba sus suspiros, ella le sonrió pero no fue correspondida porque él paso por su lado y la ignoro, torció su labio—Realmente no lo sé, creo que n…—

—Por favor, dame una respuesta pronto— salió huyendo de allí

 _Ojala Dexter estuviera aquí, tal vez hubiera ido con él-pensó_

* * *

 ** _En los vestidores_**

No lo eh visto hoy, será que ¿jugo conmigo?…si es así actúa normal— pensó tristemente la pelinegra mientras se ponía sus guayos para entrar al campo. Ya iba de salida pero una figura delgada, pálida y de ojos color esmeralda la esperaban en la puerta.

—Hola…— Saludo "seriamente" Kaoru

—Hola Kaoru— sonrió Butch, Kaoru se sonrojo pero se hizo la ruda

Pasaron cinco minutos en silencio, los cuales no eran incomodos

Kaoru se estaba exasperando por el silencio decidió preguntar— ¿me tienes algo…—Pero fue interrumpida ya que Butch le extendió una caja verde pequeña— ¿qué es esto? —Pregunto recibiendo la cajita

—No lo sabrás si no lo abres—dijo el chico. Acto seguido Kaoru abrió la cajita dejándole ver un hermoso collar plateado con una esmeralda en forma de estrella. Lo saco con la mano derecha, Butch la tomo y se la beso.

La oji-verde estaba impactada, nadie la había tratado como una chica y al parecer el collar era caro—Yo…—No sabía que decir

Butch le sonrió con dulzura le arrebato el collar de la mano —Creí que siendo tu novio debía preguntártelo bien —Le paso el collar por el cuello y se lo abrocho, le dio la vuelta a ella para verla directamente a los ojos—Kaoru ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

—S-si—acepto muy nerviosa, se acercó tímidamente a los labios del pelinegro y este se acercó más lento para besarla suavemente— ten suerte. — comenzó a alejarse

—Butch—llamo la pelinegra, este dio la vuelta—…gracias.

* * *

— ¿Y qué hicieron en el castigo? —Le pregunto Randy mientras andaban en el pasillo

Boomer se sonrojo al recordar los momentos que paso con Miyako—Ehh…nada interesante…yo.. — Vio una cabellera rubia asomarse, se puso nervioso—me tengo que ir—corrió hacia otro lado

— ¿Boomer? — pregunto Taakaki, por lo raro que se estaba portando su mejor amigo

* * *

Butch estaba con una sonrisa de enamorado en su cara, no supo por qué pero su oído se agudizo al ver que los amigos de su novia pasaban detrás de él

— ¿ya invitaste a Kaoru? — pregunto el musculoso rubio

—No aún no— sonreía muy confiado el pecoso

—Apúrate, no sea de pronto que alguien te la baje

— ¿Quién me la bajara?, —sonrió con sorna y miro al pelinegro— ¿Jojo? — los dos chicos estallaron en risas, lo que no sabían ellos es que el pelinegro estaba sonriendo.

—Miyako, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? —pregunto un chico del club de soccer

—Debes elegir a alguien de tu club de fans— exigió un chico que tenía una banda en la cabeza que decía MIYAKO RULEZ

—No, mejor alguien del consejo estudiantil—dijo el presidente de la clase

Miyako paro en seco, dejándole duda a sus fans. Puso su mejor sonrisa y junto sus manos en forma de perdón—Lo siento chicos, ya tengo pareja—

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? — los chicos estaban exaltados, bueno exactamente los 50 chicos que la acosaban.

—Perdón pero me estoy retrasando para mi clase de inglés, Bye— se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa.

 _Bueno debo encontrar a Boomer—pensó y sonrió con dulzura._

* * *

 **En el baño de chicas**

— ¿y que pensaste primor? — pregunto Himeko poniendo su pierna encima del lavado para verse sexy

—Creo que no iré al baile—dijo Brick mientras la miraba con aburrimiento

— ¿¡Por qué no!? —pregunto haciendo un puchero

—Tengo otros asuntos— cruzo sus brazos color tostado

—Pero, ¡podemos ser reina y rey del baile!— insistía la terca pelirroja

Brick alzo la ceja con fastidio— ¿No crees que exageras?, Miyako es la que siempre gana de…—

Himeko puso una mano en los labios del pelirrojo—Ni me lo menciones, quiero tener la pareja ideal, ¿y qué dices? —

—No. —escupió sinceramente

Ella lo tomo de la camisa y rodeo su pierna en la cintura del pelirrojo—Pero…— escucharon a alguien entrar y se trataba de la nerd de Akatsutsumi, que los miraba detenidamente— ¡No vez que está ocupado!

Momoko miraba intensamente sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo— perdónenme por interrumpir. —Antes de girarse Brick pudo ver las gotas cristalinas de dolor que tenía la pelirroja que salió a correr.

—¡Momoko espe…— Himeko volteo la cara de Brick para besarlo toscamente y miro amenazadoramente a Momoko, ella salió corriendo del baño, había sido utilizada, su primer beso…su primer amor la había engañado .con que así se sentía un corazón roto.

Sus lágrimas cristalinas no la dejaban ver por donde andaba hasta que se tropezó con un torso sudado.

— ¿Momoko? — esa era la voz de Kaoru

—Kaoru— la morena limpio las lágrimas que se estaban acercando al rostro color sonrosado de la pelirroja

El pelirrojo, salió corriendo dejándole un claro "No te vuelvas a acercar a mí", vio la mirada desconcertada y triste de Momoko y eso la hizo sentir mal.

— ¡Brick! — llamo la rubia pequeña

— ¿qué paso Miyako? —lo dijo un tanto alterado

— ¿por qué estás tan agitado? —dijo la rubia, porque hace rato su compañero corría como un correcaminos

—Hice algo malo, no has visto a—

Ella negó con la cabeza—Se fue a su casa, al parecer no se sentía bien—el chico se cuclillo y puso sus manos en la cabeza, en señal de irritación

—Deberías ir hablar con ella—recomendó Miyako poniendo su mano en la espalda

—No sé dónde vive—apretó sus puños

—Pues espera a que venga mañana, ella nunca falta a clases— dijo Miyako para que Brick se animara

—Gracias— le sonrió

La rubia se despidió y tropezó con alguien alto, lo vio y le sonrió— ¡Hola, Butch!

—ehh, hola Miyako— saludo cordialmente

— ¿has visto a Boomer? —

—No, lo eh visto... —vio como la mirada celeste careció de color, hizo una pequeña sonrisa— lo buscare y le diré que lo estás buscando

Miyako le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia—Gracias

* * *

—Con que eso paso—dijo la morena mirando de re ojo a Momoko que estaba mirando el piso perdidamente— sabes cómo es Himeko, se cree dueña de todo y Brick tal vez estaba pensando las cosas. —

—No creo que las estuviera "pensando" — hizo comillas con sus dedos— las cosas

Kaoru no sabía cómo animarla. Hasta que le cruzo una idea en la mente—Donde vive ese chico amigo tuyo. —

— ¿Dexter? —

—si él mismo—asintió

— ¿para qué? — pregunto dudosa y alzando la ceja

—Es una sorpresa— le guiño el ojo izquierdo.

* * *

El chico rubio iba a salir por su bicicleta pero alguien lo jalo de la manga.

—Boomer, estas muy raro hoy—dijo su amigo de cabello mostaza.

Boomer sonrió nerviosamente—No me pasa nada Taakaki—

—Si te pasa algo, ¿me lo dirías? — Su amigo estaba muy preocupado

—Claro— lo dijo sin mente, el otro rubio sonrió hasta que…

—Boomer— el gótico corrió hacia ellos

— ¿conoces a Butch Jojo? —pregunto mientras veía llegar a l moreno

Volvió a sonreír con nerviosismo. —nos hicimos amigos en el castigo. —

El moreno llego y lo miro con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué en este momento no estas con Mi…

Boomer le tapó la boca—jejeje, Taakaki nos vemos mañana—jalo al moreno hacia la salida

* * *

— ¡Perdóname Dexter! —Lo grito a todo pulmón inclinando su cabeza hacia el chico pelirrojo en camilla—Kaoru inclino su cabeza—¡si es necesario me disculpare ante todo el colegio! —

—no hace falta Kaoru—el chico agitaba sus manos nerviosamente

—quiero demostrarle a Momoko que las personas pueden cambiar y…—

El chico la miro alegremente—Vaya, que valiente eres…Ojala yo pudiera ser así—

—Claro que podrás! —Miro el reloj de la pared se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo— oh no… no le avise a Butch que vendría acá, nos vemos—. Salió corriendo

—Kaoru cambio para bien—el chico le hizo una sonrisa a su mejor amiga

 _Con que las personas pueden cambiar—pensó la pelirroja._

* * *

— ¿Qué te pasa Boomer?, ¿Por qué huyes de Miyako? —

—Aún no puedo creer que la chica más popular y hermosa del colegio le guste yo—señalándose como si fuera un fenómeno

Butch alzo la ceja en seña de disgusto— ¿qué tiene?

—estamos rompiendo las reglas. — intento razonar

— ¿En qué? —

—Nunca imagine que los chicos más populares nos hablaran,¿ no te sientes raro con Kaoru? —

El pelinegro asintió—Un poco…pero—

—¿Pero qué? . —

Miro hacia arriba e hizo una sonrisa sincera—Su sonrisa lo vale todo, no dude en decirle si…gracias a ella volví a sonreír—Boomer lo quedo mirando sorprendido— tal vez deberías pensar las cosas. —

—Yo creo— Monto en su bicicleta—y Butch gracias.

El chico pelinegro asintió y lo vio marcharse, se giró y abrió los ojos al ver la rubia de pie estaba atrás de ellos.

Pregunto temeroso—¿Escuchaste todo?.—la chica asintió

—Butch, no perderé…Hare que Boomer se enamore de mí, — la chica salió a la calle y tomo un taxi

Butch quedo mirando a Miyako mientras le decía al Taxista "sigue a ese rubio"—una historia de amor mejor que crepúsculo— dijo el pelinegro.

* * *

Brick descansaba en su sofá, el revuelo de esos últimos días le hicieron doler la cabeza, ¿Por qué es tan complicado?, no la saludo porque creía que se avergonzaría en que le hablara, ¿pero esa mirada de dolor que significaba? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escucho su celular, decidió contestar

— ¡Brick hijo!, ¿cómo estás? — Voz femenina un poco cansada y fatigada, pero no se le quitaba lo amorosa.

—Hola Mamá. —

— ¡Hijo algo no anda bien! —

Brick alzo la ceja izquierda— ¿por qué lo preguntas? —

—casi nunca contestas mis llamadas y.. —Brick sonrió

—recibí el consejo de alguien. —

—Uh?—

 ** _Flash back_**

 _—Si karma, no apoyaste a Miyako en su tiempo entonces el destino se encargó de hacerte pagar con lo mismo, pero habla con tu mamá tal vez este **preocupada por ti**.— recordando lo que dijo Momoko con sabiondez._

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

—vaya…deberías escuchar más a esa persona—rio su madre. Atreves del celular

—Tal vez me odie. —

La mujer callo la risa—Cariño en esta vida hay que intentar , caer y levantarse, si crees que esa persona vale la pena…ve por ella.—

—Gracias mamá. —

* * *

 _Boomer, yo jamás te dejare solo— pensó la chica mientras veía la calle. Y el taxi se detuvo_

— ¿Qué paso? —

—Hay trancón en la décima—

— ¿a dónde se dirigió el muchacho? —pegunto irritada

—Entro en esa casa, la que queda a dos cuadras—

Abrió la puerta— ¿cuánto es? —a punto de bajarse del taxi

—Son cinco dólares Güerita, que le vaya bien con su ken—

—Gracias señor taxista— dijo mientras pasaba el dinero.

—Billy, ¿y el vino? —

Boomer se irrito— ¡Mamá soy tu hijo Boomer! —

— ¿Hijo? —La rubia bufo— Yo no tengo hijos…yo—

 **Din dong**

— ¿Quién será? —pregunto la ojivioleta

 **Din dong**

Boomer abrió la puerta, se sorprendió, vio a una pequeña rubia de pie en su puerta sudada, jadeando y muy roja. — ¡idiota! —Grito la rubia para después alzar la cara—Lo malo de Boomer es que tiene autoestima baja, y a mi…¡No me interesa! — el rubio nunca creyó que nadie…—

—Billy, ¿Quién…— quedo mirando a Miyako detenidamente—¿Quién eres?

—Yo soy Miyako Gotokuji…encantada—inclino su cabeza y estaba sonrojada. —Soy la enamorada de Boomer.

— ¿Boomer?…debes estar confundida, él es un error…—Miyako abrió los ojos de furia—No deberías—

—Te equivocas, —Boomer y la mamá de este abrieron los ojos— el error es que no cuides de la persona más maravillosa que eh conocido—Esas palabras eran mágicas para él

—Niñita insolente…—La mujer le iba a levantar la mano a Miyako pero Boomer la detuvo

—Ni te atrevas hacerle daño, házmelo a mí, no a ella— La mamá de Boomer jamás creyó ver esa mirada friolenta en él.

—Después de que te gradúes, te iras de la casa ¿ahora quien cuidara de ti? —sonrió con sorna

— ¡Yo lo hare! —Boomer se sonrojo al extremo— Boomer después de la graduación,¡ cásate conmigo!…piénsalo, adiós—La rubia salió corriendo dejando a los dos rubios familiares con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Casarme? — se sonrojo al exceso

—es una buena chica— la madre de él entro y no le volvió a dirigir la palabra el resto del día. —

* * *

 **Pasaron el martes y miércoles rápidamente, pero Boomer ni Momoko habían ido al colegio, hasta que…**

El rubio entro al instituto ganando una jalada de camisa por parte del pelirrojo

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Miyako estaba llorando—

— ¿¡por qué!?— pregunto exaltado

—Creyó que no volverías por su culpa—Chasqueo sus dientes

—No era eso, mi madre se auto recluto en un psiquiátrico y debía acompañarla para verificar alguna cosas.—

—En cualquier forma, los chicos la vieron llorar y creen que es su oportunidad. —

El rubio salió corriendo con una mirada asesina, Había un gran tumulto de gente en el pasillo

—Miyako, te amo…sal conmigo— dijo el capitán de voleibol, la rubia negó

—Yo también te amo— dijo el capitán de los mates atletas, la rubia volvió a negar

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —pregunto Boomer a Randy

—La única manera de que Miyako evite salir con su pareja de baile es que el que le guste la invite—

— ¿Eso no es un poco tonto? —pregunto Taakaki

—Si— dijo desanimada, Taakaki lo miro atentamente y sonrió tristemente

—Boomer, algo me dice que tú eres el indicado— le dio una palmadita en la espalda

—¿co-cómo?—pregunto nerviosamente

—Desde que llegamos, no para de verte— guiño su ojo con confianza

—Takaaki— sonrió alegremente el chico pecoso

—Después me lo dirás con detalles— le hizo una seña hacia la rubia

— ¡Gracias amigo! — sonrió y fue hacia la rubia

Randy miro a Taakaki con lastima— ¿Estás seguro? —

—Si ella lo hace feliz, yo seré feliz— le sonrió a su amigo moreno

— ¿Quién diría que su mejor amigo es gay? — abrazo a Taakaki

Boomer empujo a los presentes quedando frente a frente de Miyako, al cual recobro el brillo de sus orbes celestes

—Miyako. —la nombrada sonrió

— ¿Y este quién es? — pregunto el capitán de atletismo

— ¿Oye no estás en nuestro estatus? —dijo seriamente el presidente estudiantil

— ¿Serías mi novia? — todos los presentes se burlaron a excepción de Miyako que asintió y dejo a todos con la boca abierta

—Sí, acepto…por favor cuida de mí, Boomer…mejor dicho futuro esposo— sonrió con tanta alegría que todos los presentes quedaron como fantasmas al ver a la rubia abalanzarse a los brazos de Boomer

—¡Queee! —Todos los fans de Miyako con la boca abierta

—Si no lo sabían yo soy su pareja de baile— el los volteo a ver con una mirada asesina

— ¿Y e-esa mirada—todos temerosos

— ¿Pero qué rayos? —Dijo Himeko que había presenciado todo— ¿seré la reina del baile?

* * *

En el casillero de Kaoru. Ella estaba sacando unas cosas

—primor, ¿iras con alguien al baile?, —se sopló las uñas con narcicismo Mitch— porque es tú día de…—

—Buenos días Mitch, si tengo a alguien— lo dijo normal

—claro ne…¿¡espera que!? — no lo podía creer

—Oh ¿no lo sabias?, bueno hace unos días soy novia de…— quedo en silencio al verlo llegar puso una sonrisa nerviosa, la cual Mitch noto y volteo a mirar

El gótico se fue acercando a Kaoru—Hola Kaoru— le beso la mejilla

—Hola Butch— sonrió tímidamente

—Te ves hermosa con esa gorra— abrió su taquilla— nos vemos en ciencias políticas— la volvió a besar pero esta vez fue en la comisura de los labios— Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero— Butch se marchó con una sonrisa

—Kaoru ..¿¡Qué demonios acaba de pasar!? —pedía una respuesta

—Butch es mi novio y ni te atrevas hacerle algo a él…somos cinta negra— la pelinegra azoto la puerta de su casillero y salió disparada a clases de matemáticas

— ¿Cómo rayos paso? — la seguía

—Cuando ustedes malditos me abandonaron en el castigo—

—Pero..

—Gracias— le sonrió sinceramente con sus dientes blancos, en serio estaba agradecida

Mitch quedo estático, no se pudo mover, llego Naruo y posiciono su mano derecha el hombro izquierdo del castaño.

—Te la ganaron viejo— dijo con pesar Naruo

* * *

—Brick está demasiado deprimido— dijo la rubia abrazando a su nuevo novio

—Momoko no ha venido— lo dijo tan deprimido que transmitía tristeza en sus palabras

La rubia le paso un papelito—Te averigüe esto, si te interesaba. —

— ¿Qué es esto? — miraba solo números

—Es la dirección de Momoko— le guiño el ojo

El pelirrojo sonrió con sencillez—Gracias Miyako. —

—Espera, ¿La invitaras al baile? —

—Claro que si

—Ven a mi casa, le tengo una sorpresa—

— ¿Qué? — estaba confundido el pelirrojo

—Será como las películas— hizo ojos en forma de corazones azules—¿o no mi amor?. —

—Claro mi vida— dijo Boomer mientras le besaba la mejilla.

— ¿Hace cuánto son novios? —pregunto asteado

—Hace un par de horas— Los dos hablaron al unísono y se sonrojaron.

Miyako vio a lo lejos unza cabecera azabache, sonrió — ya vengo— sonrió de medio lado y tomo la mano de Kaoru—No te me vas a escapar.

La morena estaba impresionada— ¿de qué hablas? — pregunto nerviosa al ver las estrellitas de los ojos de Miyako.

—Mañana será el baile, y tengo el vestido perfecto para ti. —

* * *

 **Viernes 4:30pm**

Kaoru acababa de llegar, lanzo la bolsa a su cama y se dispuso a sacar el vestido color verde cobalto, era largo cola de pato, tipo tiras cruzadas en el torso dejando ver un poco de escote, con estrellas plateadas en caída en la cola. Era sencillo pero encantador.

—Kaoru que harem….y ese vestido —su hermano Dai señalo "el vestido" y en la alcoba de la pelinegra ya estaba toda su familia

—eh hoy iré al baile—lo dijo lo más de normal, pero su familia abrió la boca impresionados

— ¿alguien invito a Kaoru? — pregunto su pequeño hermano Shou

— ¿Es ese pervertido de Mitch? — ese tono Kaoru no pudo identificarlo, ¿estaba molesto?

—No, no lo conoces…Bueno si pero no lo distingues—

— ¿Eh? —su padre estaba confundido

—Owww alguien invitara a mi hija, ¡La cámara! — su madre estaba encantada

—Si no te embarazas todo estará—el peli verde recibió un coscorrón de su padre— auch y eso ¿Por qué? — pregunto sobándose la cabeza

— ¡Respeta a tu hermana!, hoy estarás bella Kaoru…—le tomo la mejilla asu hija que estaba aturdida —y tomara tus propias decisiones

— ¿Que, no querías…—

Su padre sonrió—Ve y cámbiate tu pareja debe llegar en un par de horas. —

* * *

— ¿Y con quien iras? —preguntaba su abuelita sentada en su cama, mientras observaba a la rubia nadar en más de veinticinco vestidos

—Con alguien muy especial para mi abuelita— decía Miyako sonrojada modelando un vestido blanco, el cual le saco la lengua y se lo quito, dejándose ver un conjunto de encaje

— ¿Es el capitán de futbol americano? —

—Nope— vio uno rojo el cual desecho inmediatamente

— ¿El presidente estudiantil? —

—No, abuelita— rodo los ojos buscando el vestido perfecto hasta que lo encontró

— ¿Entonces quién es? —preguntaba intrigada su abuelita

—Es alguien diferente—Beso el vestido que tenía en las manos, era azul aqua con brillos plateados, straple pero con una abertura en la pierna izquierda un dobladillo en el top blanco.

* * *

— ¿No iras al baile hija? —pregunto su padre introduciéndose una cucharada de curry

—No creo, padre— la pelirroja estaba jugando con su comida

— ¿Por qué no?, Dexter está mejor—Animo su madre

—No, no puede ni caminar bien, creo que me iré a dor…— su voz fue interrumpida por un claxon que se escuchaba en la puerta

Su hermana pequeña se asomó por la ventana, dejándola con un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

—Men-ti-ro-sa—Silabo la pelinaranja

— ¿Por qué? —Momoko se acercó a la ventana, quedando sonrojada y boquiabierta al ver al ojisangre con un traje color gris y una corbata roja, estaba perfectamente peinado junto a una limusina . Salió disparatada de su casa para hablar con él ganándose las miradas de su familia.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces? — pregunto sonrojada

—Iremos al baile. — lo dijo como si fuera obvio.

—No quiero ir contigo. —

—No es una opción. —

—Además, ¿No irías con Himeko? —Esa era la verdadera razón, Brick sonrió y al tomo por la barbilla.

—Ella no es mi pareja—

Había quedado sin habla—No creo que pueda ir….No tengo vestido y ya es muy tarde para ir por…

El pelirrojo le extendió una caja grande y blanca—Es de parte de Miyako y bueno yo lo escogí…crei que combinaban con tus ojos— Momoko al abrir la caja no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa era un vestido rosado pálido estilo princesa corto, consistía en un corsé que tenía detalles blancos y unos pequeños listones rojos, manga englobada.

— ¿Momoko no harás pasar a tu novio? —pregunto su mamá viendo la escena con luces en sus ojos.

—Él no es…

—Mucho gusto Brick Rowdy, el novio— extendió su mano

—El gusto es mío—la mujer pelirroja acepto el apretón. Brick por dentro tenía nervios, no quería que lo reconociera porque él le extendió el dedo medio el día del castigo.

* * *

 **Viernes 5:45**

—Bueno debo ir a recoger a Kaoru— decía el pelinegro que pasaba la última vista de cómo estaba vestido, traje color azul oscuro con una corbata verde, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, junto a su mechón… se veía totalmente diferente.

—Oye, te necesitan en el…— su madre quedo impactada al ver a Butch…así — ¿ese cambio?

Butch la ignoro olímpicamente y fue a contestar el teléfono— ¿alo?

—Hola Butch, habla Miyako—

—Hola Miyako, ¿Qué pasa? —

La familia de Butch lo espiaba

— ¿Me preguntaba si ya la limusina llego a recogerte?

— ¿limusina?

La familia de Butch estaba boquiabierta

—Sí, ya mande una donde Brick para que fuera a recoger a Momoko…entonces envié otra para que fueras con Kaoru—

— ¿por qué lo haces?, no tengo dinero para pagarte. —

— ¿Pagarme? — pregunto Miyako— o no claro que no… ¿acaso todos no somos amigos? —

— ¿Amigos? —Butch recordó los días pasados en los cuales convivio con ellos—… claro todos somos amigos—con una sonrisa.

—Entonces nos vemos en un par de horas—

—Gracias— El pelinegro colgó, viendo a su familia con indiferencia

—Iras al baile— dijo su madre dichosa

—Si—

—Tendrás pareja, ¿quién es? —pregunto su padre.

—Sí, mi novia. —

— ¿Tienes novia? — sus padres estaban dichosos

—Creí que este día nunca llegaría, el día en el que convivieras con alguien más que no fuera con nosotros, ya podemos hablarte normal. —

—Pensé que era broma, pero no fue—

—pero gracias a ello conociste a alguien genial,¿ no? — el peligro asintió sonriendo lo que sorprendió a sus padres.

Sonó la limusina afuera, y el pelinegro cerró la puerta

—Vaya, hace años no le veía sonreír de esa manera— sonrió el padre de Butch.

* * *

 **Viernes 6:30 pm**

La ciudad de Nueva Tokyo estaba un tanto agitada, el baile de graduación iba a empezar en media hora.

—Miyako me matara—decía el rubia que se acomodaba el traje color negro y la corbata azul, se peinó mandándose el cabello hacia atrás, sonó su timbre.

Abrió la puerta topándose con los ojos celestes, se sonrojo en tan solo verla el vestido no escondía ni una de sus curvas, el cabello estaba suelto con ondas y llevaba un labial color rojo, rímel.

—Ho-hola—Miyako lo saludo igual de nerviosa a él.

—Ho-hola— También el saludo nervioso. —Va-vamos.

La rubia asintió, tomándose la mano con él el cual el chico la apretó gustoso.

* * *

Brick estaba hablando amenamente con su "suegra y suegro" su vista se nublo al ver a Momoko acercarse a ellos.

—Va-vamos— lo decía entre molesta y sonrojada, se dejó el cabello suelto y se lo encrespo, su cabello tenia mini flores, lo que la hacía ver adorable, labial rosado, rímel.

Brick no podía mover la boca, hasta ahora estaba procesando.

—Diviértanse— dijo la mamá de Momoko

En la limusina

Estaban en silencio—Tu mamá cambio demasiado— dijo Brick

—un poco. —

—Te ves hermosa hoy— Momoko se sonrojo y asintió.

* * *

Butch timbro en el gran edificio, lo que no se espero fue una Kaoru agitada, empujándolo para que entrara a la limusina. — ¡Vamos!, antes que llegue— Kaoru estaba con el cabello liso, rímel y un labial vino tinto, junto al collar que le dio Butch

— ¿llegue quién? —

La madre salió por la puerta junto a una cámara—Kaoru no te vayas a ir sin que yo te tome una fo…—la madre quedo en silencio— ¿tú eres el novio de mi niña?— lo pregunto con una sonrisa

— ¡si señora!, Butch Jojo—estaba nervioso y se inclino

—Vaya con que tienes agallas a presentarte— dijo el padre de Kaoru con los brazos cruzados

— ¿Uhm? —

—Mucho gusto Tokyo Matsubara soy su…— no espero que el chico le apretara la mano con tanto entusiasmo.

— ¡Eras el luchador estrella de la lucha libre! Soy su fan señor—

Estaba aturdido— ¿Me reconoces?

—Como no reconocerlo con esa mascara, además Kaoru quiere ser como usted—

Se rasco la nuca, el juraba que su hija quería ser como su hijo más no como él—Con que tienes un fan cielo— dijo la madre de Kaoru.

Bueno tomémonos una foto de la graduación, Tokyo se hizo en el medio de los dos.

* * *

Todas las parejas se encontraron en el baile, unos riéndose y otros bailando. Pero cuando llegaron nuestros protagonistas muchos y muchas no pudieron disimular la envidia que les poseía. Cuando todos se reencontraron comenzaron a charlar.

—Te ves Bien Momoko—le dijo la rubia

—Miyako ¡estás bellísima!— dijo la pelirroja

Brick tomo una copa de la mesa

—vamos Momoko a bailar—Brick la jalo del brazo para que bailaran un vals.

Todos los del grupo les salió una gotita en la cabeza

— ¿esa canción no es de matrimonio? — pregunto Boomer

— ¿Cómo sabes? — pregunto la rubia mirándolo atenta

—Bueno…eh estado buscando canciones para cuando nos casemos…y nos toque bailar— Miyako hizo una súper sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano.

—Ensayemos—lo arrastró a la pista de baile, mientras le robaba un beso y huían de las miradas asesinas de los admiradores de la rubia

Quedaron los pelinegros, Butch se rasco la cabeza y paso su mano encima del hombro de su compañera

—Kaoru quieres…—La azabache le paso su mano y entraron a bailar

Momoko sentía que estaba volando, por fin tenía un tiempo a solas con Brick en público, Brick solo la miraba a ella y eso la hacía sentir única. Bueno eso duro poco hasta que una chica pelirroja de vestido amarillo le arrebato a Brick de sus brazos.

— ¿no te molesta que baile conmigo?,¿ no? — era Himeko

—Oye Himeko, quítate

—Pero mi amor, es nuestra oportunidad

—¿ah?—estaba confundido

—mira, Miyako ahora sale con un don nadie, si todos se enteran que tú y yo estamos saliendo sin duda seremos los reyes del baile—le sonrió ladina, y le iba a robar un beso pero…

— ¡estúpida! —Todo el mundo quedo mirando a Momoko —¡quítale las manos de encima a mi novio!

—¿Novio? jajaja no me hagas reír es im.. —pero la pecosa quedo mudo al ver al pelirrojo posicionarse atrás de la oji-rosa

—Ella tiene razón, soy su novio— Himeko estaba shokeada, pero salió corriendo

—Inútil, esto no se quedara así—Himeko corrió hacia los fanes de Miyako que estaban deprimidos— Oigan ¿qué tal si se vengan de Boomer? así Miyako estará sola. —

A los fanes de la rubia, les pareció sonar el plan pero cuando voltearon a ver a Miyako se negaron

—No seas idiota Himeko— dijo Mitch

— ¿Qué? — irritada

El castaño señalo a la rubia—Miren a Miyako, ¿acaso no la ven feliz? —Los chicos asintieron—¿acaso no se ve más hermosa así? —volvieron asentir

—Mitch imbécil, ¡cállate!... no sabes lo que dices—

—Solo retírate del juego cuando ya sabes que perdiste Himeko— volteo a ver a la pelinegra sonriendo junto al chico pálido.

Las parejas se cansaron de tanto bailar y se acercaron a la mesa de bebidas y Había un grupo de chicas en la esquina muy ruidosas.

— ¿no se enteraron?, Miyako está saliendo con un tal Boomer es tan corriente. —Boomer bajo la cabeza lo que causo que Miyako se enojara y tiñera sus mejillas de rojo vivo.

—y eso no es todo, Brick trajo a la nerd de Momoko—Momoko volteo la cabeza un poco desanimada y Brick se dio cuenta de eso y torció la boca.

—Me hierve la sangre—dijo otra chica

—Kaoru trajo a ese rarito de la otra clase—Butch soltó el agarre que tenía hacia la cintura de Kaoru, haciendo que la pelinegra se pusiera seria

— ¿te refieres al gótico? — Se carcajearon—Que desperdicio de popularidad— bufaron las chicas

—De hecho no necesitamos de eso— escupió Miyako

—¿Ehhh? —las chicas voltearon encontrándose con los chicos— Gotokuji-san perdónenos

—Dejen de chismosear—Kaoru puso sus manos en las caderas—la razón por la que salga con Butch no es de su incumbencia—

—No-nosotras—

—No nos importa cómo se llamen, pero solo les quería decir que no hablen mal de Momoko, es mi novia y deben respetarla—las chicas huyeron de allí miedosas, Brick Bufo—¿Qué les parece si vamos a un mc donalds? —todos asintieron

 **Después que los seis salieron**

— ¿Dónde está la reina del baile? —todos alzaron los hombros

—Bueno como Gotokuji no está, reinemos a la siguiente ¿Kaoru Matsubara?...¿no está?...bueno ya que, Himeko Shirogane—Todos los presentes ni aplaudieron

— ¡Gracias director Utonio! —dijo emocionada

—rey del baile Brick Rowdy—Himeko se emocionó pero.. — ¿¡que no está bueno!? Ese grupo de cinicos…Mitch—el castaño bufo

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme— señalo Himeko

—pufff ni lo sueñes—

* * *

 **Después que las parejas se separaran y tomaran rumbos diferentes**

—Te tengo una pregunta Kaoru—Butch estaba mirando la luna

—si dime—dijo la pelinegra

* * *

—pero debes contestarme con sinceridad—advirtió la pelirroja

—¿acaso es tan mala? —pregunto el pelirrojo

* * *

—No es eso…solo que tengo la duda— dijo el rubio sonrojado

—Dímela—insistió Miyako

* * *

Butch la tomo de la mano— ¿Por qué

* * *

Momoko bajo la cabeza—me elegiste

* * *

Boomer se mordió el labio—a mí?

* * *

 **Los tres restantes sonrieron**

Kaoru lo agarró del cuello de la camisa—la principal razón .—lo beso

* * *

Brick la abrazo por la espalda—por la que me interese en ti.—

* * *

Miyako junto sus cabezas—Es porque eres muy diferente a mi.—

* * *

 _ **Tres años despues**_

 _ **Director Utonio**_

 _Gracias por dejarnos en detención, obviamente hablo con sarcasmo_

 _Está sinceramente loco si piensa que debamos escribir._

— _deberíamos balancear tu alimentación y ejercicio Kaoru_ —decía su entrenador o mejor dicho su compañero sentimental.

—Oh vamos, no podía negarme a esas alitas bbq— dijo la maravilla verde.

—otra cosa deberías dejar de juntarte con las chicas o mejor dicho con Momoko, siempre te trae demasiadas golosinas—

 _Un informe de nuestra verdadera personalidad, ni siquiera lo va a leer_

 _Me enseñaron un nuevo significado de mi vida en este lugar._

 _Y no hablo por mí si no por todos,_

—Momoko, ¡no seas lenta! Debemos entregar las invitaciones—Decía severamente Brick Poniéndose el jean

—Hagámoslo mañana—decía la pelirroja somnolienta

— ¡estas con esa tónica más de un mes!, ¿quieres que nos casemos? —preguntaba Brick sacándola de la cama

— ¡Por favor discutámoslo con la almohada! —

—¡QUE NO! —

 _Tal vez la sociedad, nuestros padres y usted nos vean como_

 _La cerebrito, el chiflado gótico, miss perfección_

 _El criminal ninfomaníaco, la deportista y el que nadie recuerda._

— ¿A dónde quieres ir de viaje mi amor? —le pregunto su esposa

—Donde más lo desees— le sonrió con dulzura

— ¿y si vamos a Italia? —Se iluminaron los ojos de la Rubia— A visitar a tus suegros, no los ves desde el día de la boda

—Claro que si, en tu desfile y en mi firma de autógrafos—

— ¿de cuál libro? — si Boomer había escrito un montón

Le sonrió de nuevo a Miyako—el club de los cínicos. —

 _PERO NOSOTROS SABEMOS QUÍENES SOMOS. Y NADIE LO NECESITA SABER._

 _Nos despedimos, atentamente el club de los cínicos_

 _Happy ending_

 _Final del capítulo 4_

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Ojala te haya gustado Luna! 3 ella es puro love_

 _Y si no lo sabían nosotras manejamos una página de humor en Facebook_

 _¡Visitenos!_

 _pages/Parodias-ppgzrrbz/1601441573474785_


End file.
